At Least We Have Each Other
by Escachick357
Summary: Takes place 15 years after the series ended. The well is sealed up until Inu-yasha and Kagome's miserable twin son and daughter break the seal and accidetally release a new evil that only them and 3 new friends can destroy. R/R please.
1. Kagome's Choice

At Least We Have Each Other  
  
By: Escachick357  
  
Chapter 1- Kagome's Choice  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu-yasha.  
  
This is honestly my second non-humor fanfic.maybe. Of all the fanfics that I wrote, only one is non-humorous, so right now I'm trying to make another one. But one of my later chapters may become humor. This is a story mainly about Inu-yasha and Kagome's two children who live in Kagome's time with their parents and accidentally go to the feudal era. And this takes place 15 years after the defeat of Naraku (I have not seen every episode, so I don't actually know how Naraku dies). Sooo.please R/R to tell me if I should post another chapter.  
  
30 year old Kagome Higurashi sat out into the warm sun. Her children were playing out in front of the warm sun as her husband sat in a tree, relaxing. Her life had changed since both her and her husband, Inu-yasha, saved the feudal era and made one of the biggest decisions of their lives.  
  
Flashback  
  
15 year old Kagome was nervous as she, Inu-yasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango walked inside Naraku's castle. The smell inside was sickening, like the inside parts of people were all over the walls and never cleaned up. As they got deeper inside the castle, the 5 of them noticed the decaying bodies of both humans and youkai lying against the walls of the castle, maggots crawling inside and outside of the bodies.  
  
Kagome put her hand over her mouth and Shippo covered his eyes, but they still walked with the group. They finally got to the room where Naraku dwelled. Naraku stared at them with an unemotional look on his ugly face and stood up. Before they knew it, Naraku flew at them and began attacking Inu-yasha with his sword. Naraku was very fast, so fast that Inu-yasha couldn't let his guard down for half a second to attack Naraku.  
  
Miroku used his void, although it didn't help much since the poison bees were around. When the bees came, he closed the void to avoid being poisoned. That's when it was Sango's turn to attack. She ran up behind Naraku, her boomerang (I don't know the name of it) ready to attack him from behind. Just as she expected, Naraku quickly turned around and hit her boomerang back at her, giving Inu-yasha some time to get into a perfect attack position, but not enough time to complete an attack.  
  
Shippo went up to Sango and attacked Naraku with his newest attack, Lava Gun. For once, Naraku was hurt from Shippo's attack, which caused some severe burns. Naraku was angry. He shot one of his strongest attacks at Sango and Shippo. A purple colored ball that was larger than Sango, headed towards Sango and Shippo. Shippo held onto Sango, shaking in fear as Sango tried to attack the ball, but was unsuccessful.  
  
Sango closed her eyes, ready to feel pain, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Miroku, breathing heavily. "Very clever, Miroku. You were lucky to have used your staff against me that time, but it will not work a second time." Naraku said, laughing as he got ready for a second attack. He didn't even expect the unexpected attack by Inu-yasha from behind.  
  
The Tetsuaiga and Inu-yasha's claws dug deep into Naraku's back. Blood spilled out of the fatal injury that he got, but instead of becoming mad, Naraku was smiling. The blood that spilled onto the ground suddenly flew back into Naraku's body and his wounds and burns healed as if he was never attacked. Naraku then began fighting with Inu-yasha as he did in the beginning. Nobody even noticed Kagome running at the side of Naraku.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then re-opened her eyes. She saw something pink in his left leg. It was the last parts of the Shikon no Tama! She took out her bow and aimed one of her arrows at the Shikon no Tama. The tip of the arrow glowed a bright white color as it hit the pink part, revealing the Shikon no Tama. The Shikon no Tama fell out of Naraku's leg and rolled against the foot of Inu-yasha.  
  
Now Naraku was angrier than he ever was. His eyes became a deep red as he ran with lightening speed to Kagome. Miroku casted a spell on Naraku, Sango hit him with her boomerang, and Shippo casted Lava Gun, but they had no effect. Kagome shot another arrow at Naraku, but he quickly dodged it with his lightening speed and kept running. Kagome was scared for her life. That's when she got a miracle.  
  
Inu-yasha grabbed the Shikon no Tama from Naraku and got more strength. He ran after Naraku with the Tetsuaiga and sliced Naraku up into many pieces before Naraku even got to Kagome. Naraku's body fell to the ground and didn't heal. Everybody knew he was dead.  
  
Kagome nearly sank to the floor in relief. Naraku was dead and now the Shikon no Tama was hers. A yellow light glowed over Miroku's hand. He removed the cloth and jewels from his hand and gasped. His void was gone! Another thing that surprised everyone was that the castle disappeared. The castle was only around if Naraku was alive! Kirara sat outside the "castle", just like Sango told her to, staring in confusion at the disappearing castle.  
  
Inu-yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo hopped onto Kirara and flew to Kaede's village. Before they got into Kaede's house, they were met by Kaede's assistant, Minako- or Mina. Mina worked to be a healer to help support her and her 6 year old sister, Miya. Mina, at age 16, was almost as good a healer as Kaede and swore to take Kaede's job when the elderly woman was unable to work anymore. Kagome only knew her for a few months, but really liked her.  
  
Kagome and her companions went inside and showed Kaede the entire Shikon no Tama. The elderly woman's eyes got wide as she stared at the pink ball in Kagome's hands. Kaede smiled as Kagome put the Shikon no Tama in Kaede's hands. The smile then went away from Kaede's face as she sadly said, "I have some bad news. Kagome, this jewel has enough power to grant you one wish. But after the wish, the well will be sealed up. You must choose to either stay here in our time, or go to your time."  
  
Kagome stood silent. How could she choose to live with her family and friends in different worlds? "I must know the answer by tomorrow afternoon or your home will be chosen for you." Kaede said to Kagome. Kagome nodded and walked to the place where she first met Inu-yasha, the place where they first said "I love you" to each other, and where they shared their first kiss. But at home, she had her family, the place where she grew up on, and where her home was. She needed Inu-yasha, but she also needed her home.  
  
She sat on a stump in the woods and thought, "Maybe I could take Inu-yasha to my world. But what about my friends in the feudal era?" Kagome then felt someone sit next to her. She looked at the person and saw Inu-yasha. How could she tell him that she needed to go home? Inu-yasha was the first to speak, "You should stay in your world." "But I need you, Inu-yasha!" Kagome cried.  
  
"I need you, too. But..."  
  
"Can't you stay in my world, too?"  
  
"Yes, but what about the people in your world? They won't like a hanyou living in the present."  
  
"I don't care! I love you, Inu-yasha! I don't and never will care about what people say about you!"  
  
"Then I will stay with you in your world, Kagome my love."  
  
Inu-yasha and Kagome then met in a hug.  
  
They waited until the next day to reveal the news. Kagome used her wish to stay with Inu-yasha and chose to live in her world. She gave a final, tearful farewell to her friends in the feudal era and left through the well with Inu-yasha, never to return to the feudal era again.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Kagome was happy with her life at the time. She stayed at the shrine with the Higurashi's even after both her and Sota married. Sota left and moved into a house not far from the shrine. Mrs. Higurashi continued her job, and Jii-chan was nearly too old to work in the shrine anymore, so Inu-yasha and Kagome worked at the shrine, too.  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha's 2 children helped, too. Their two children, both twins the age of 10, were very hard workers. The elder of the two was their son, Hiroshi, the starter of fights with both boys and girls no matter how strong or weak they were. He looked exactly like a hanyou with his black hair and little hanyou ears. The younger was their daughter, Hitomi, the continuer of fights, mostly ones with her brother. She was only 5 minutes younger than her brother and, like him, had black hair and little hanyou ears.  
  
Hitomi and Hiroshi were told many stories about their well, how it led to another world, but it was all sealed up now. The twins hated their lives in the present. They went to school like normal kids, but were often teased because of their ears. The kids at school pulled the twins' ears and they had no friends but themselves.  
  
Everyday the twins hoped that they could go through the well to save them from the children at school. They hoped, they prayed, and finally their prayers were answered. One day, as they were fighting around the well, they saw it shaking and heard the seal breaking. They thought that it was nothing, but they were wrong...very wrong.  
  
To be continued  
  
Well...that's my first chapter. Send me a review and tell me if I should continue writing the story. And in the next chapter, you'll see Hitomi and Hiroshi go to the feudal era. R/R please. 


	2. The Barrier Breaks

At Least We Have Each Other  
  
By: Escachick357  
  
Ch.2- The Barrier Breaks  
  
Hitomi Higurashi closed her eyes as the children at school threw rude comments at her. It wasn't anything unusual to her. The children at school were humans, unlike Hitomi and Hiroshi, who were hanyous. The twins hated it, but only their parents cared. Everyday was the same thing: The kids at school teased them, pulled their little hanyou ears (I love the thought of little hanyou kids. It's so kawaii!), and the twins fought back. Only Hitomi and Hiroshi got in trouble.  
  
They didn't really care, though. As long as they had each other, they knew they were stronger than any human in the world. Whenever they got home, they were expected to clean around the shrine with their great-grandfather. They never cared. They loved hanging around him, listening to his interesting stories about how their parents saved the feudal era at the other side of the shrine. But it was all sealed up now.  
  
One day, as Hitomi, Hiroshi, and their great-grandfather were sweeping up around the shrine, Hiroshi grabbed the ribbon that was in his sister's hair and ran to the well. Hitomi ran to the well to take back her ribbon. When she got up to her brother, they began fighting. They stopped when they heard the sound of glass breaking from inside the well. They leaned in towards the well and just as their great-grandfather walked in, a giant spider-like creature jumped through the well and grabbed Hitomi and Hiroshi. The twins screamed as the creature drug them through the well, to another world.  
  
The world they were brought to was all green with a village full of cabins. The creature kept holding onto Hitomi and Hiroshi, never letting go until a large fireball flew the air and killed it, making the twins fall to the ground. "Itai." They muttered as they hit the ground. The creature fell to the ground next to the kids, dead. Hitomi and Hiroshi screamed as the blood began pouring out onto the dirt.  
  
Just then, they were met with another creature, but this one wasn't trying to kill them. This creature was a fox demon with reddish hair and dark eyes. The demon walked up to Hitomi and Hiroshi and lifted them onto their feet. "Arigato." The twins said, bowing. "Doitashimashite. My name is Shippo. May I ask your names?" The demon answered. "I am Hiroshi Higurashi." Hiroshi said bravely. "I am Hitomi Higurashi." Hitomi said quietly.  
  
Shippo stopped and stared at them in surprise as he asked the two children, "Higurashi? Are you Inu-yasha and Kagome's children?" Hitomi and Hiroshi nodded. Shippo smiled and said, "Come with me." He held out his hands to the twins.  
  
At first Hitomi and Hiroshi didn't know if they should go with this stranger. They just met him and didn't really know him, but he knew their parents and saved their lives. Then they remembered the stories that their mother told them about how they saved the feudal era and that one of the heroes was named Shippo. Hitomi and Hiroshi each grabbed one of Shippo's hands as he led them to a nearby village.  
  
The people of this village were like the people in present Japan. Everyone stared at the two children as they walked down the dirty roads until they finally stopped in front of an average sized house to meet Kaede. Hitomi and Hiroshi didn't know anyone named Kaede, but their mother said that she was a nice elderly lady (I don't use the term *old lady* often) from the feudal era. Shippo asked the twins to wait outside as he went inside to get Kaede. Hitomi and Hiroshi nodded as Shippo went inside and closed the door of the house.  
  
The second the door closed, a group of 5 children, walked up to Hitomi and Hiroshi. The oldest, a boy about the age of 13, looked at them and snorted, "Humph. A hanyou." The next oldest, a girl also the about the age of 13, stared at them and said, "Disgusting creatures." (A/N: God, what a bitch, am I right?) Hitomi blushed in embarrassment as the words hit her and her brother. Hiroshi looked at the 5 children and yelled, "You should talk! You're weak humans!" The oldest boy then yelled, "At least we're not half humans like you. You only have half the strength we do!" Fire began to grow in Hiroshi's eyes.  
  
The youngest, a boy the age of eleven, said, "Maybe the ears are fake." The second and third youngest children, girls the age of eleven and twelve, pulled the ears of Hitomi and Hiroshi. The twins screamed in pain as they pushed the girls away with a lot of strength. The leader helped the girls up and then looked at the twins and yelled, "Get them!" The oldest girl yelled, "Attack the disgusting creatures!" The 5 kids ran to the twins and began attacking them. Fists flew as fast as the screams of pain that filled the air, but the fight was quickly over when Hiroshi punched the leader, knocking him unconscious. The rest of the group quickly picked up their leader (which didn't really take that long for 3 girls and the youngest boy to do) and ran to their homes screaming in terror.  
  
The door behind Hitomi and Hiroshi opened and an elderly woman walked out of the house. "Kagome, Inu-yasha." The woman said softly as she rubbed Hiroshi's ears and stroked his sister's hair. The two children didn't move. They knew the elderly woman was kind. The woman stopped and looked at Hitomi and Hiroshi. "Oh, I'm sorry. You two reminded me of your parents. I am Kaede, the village priestess and healer." Hitomi and Hiroshi bowed. "I'm Hiroshi Higurashi." Hiroshi said loudly, afraid that the woman wouldn't be able to hear well. "I'm Hitomi Higurashi." Hitomi said bravely to the woman, afraid that the elderly woman would think that the 10 year old girl was not brave.  
  
Kaede led the twins into her house. The inside of the house smelled strongly of medicines and a small fire. There were swords and bows all around the shelves inside the house. There were mats around the small fire inside the middle of the house. Once inside the house, Shippo, Kaede, Hitomi, and Hiroshi sat on top of the small mats and Kaede asked, "How did you get here?" "We were playing around the well and this sound came from it, like glass breaking..."Hiroshi began. "Then a creature came out of the well..."Hitomi continued. "And we ended up in this world." They both finished. Kaede stared in confusion as she thought, "The barrier is broken? Do Inu-yasha and Kagome know that?" End Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Uhhh...That's all I have right now. In my next chapter, Inu-yasha and Kagome will go back to the feudal era, and you'll get to see Miroku and Sango. R/R and tell me if I should post the third chapter. Thank ya lots. Oh and this is the translation for some Japanese words that I have used in my story:  
  
Itai = Ouch  
  
Arigato = Thank you  
  
Doitashimashite (I love that word) = You're welcome 


	3. A Trip Through Time and Some New Friends

At Least We Have Each Other  
  
Chapter 3- A Trip Through Time and Some New Friends  
  
By: Escachick357  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha relaxed out under the sun. They were happy...until Jii- chan ran up to them screaming, "Kagome! Inu-yasha! Hitomi and Hiroshi went through the well!" "What are you talking about Jii-chan?" Kagome asked. "A demon came through the well, grabbed your kids, and took them to the feudal era!" Jii-chan screamed. That got Kagome and Inu-yasha's attention.  
  
Inu-yasha and Kagome jumped up and ran to the well. They heard no sound and at first thought that Hitomi and Hiroshi fell down. "Hitomi! Hiroshi! Are you down there?" Inu-yasha called. The only sound he heard was his voice echoing from inside of the well. He tried again, "Hitomi! Hiroshi! Are you two down there?!?" Again, all he heard was the sound of his voice echoing. Hitomi and Hiroshi were gone.  
  
"Inu-yasha, the seal is broken. The evil youkai are trying to take over the feudal era. Hitomi and Hiroshi could be killed!" Kagome cried, looking at her husband. Inu-yasha frowned and said, "We have to go through the well to save them." Kagome nodded, grabbed Inu-yasha's hand, and dove into the well. She stared in amazement as the not-so-familiar purplish light surrounded them, dragging both Inu-yasha and Kagome back to the feudal era.  
  
Inu-yasha and Kagome climbed out of the Bone Eater's Well and noticed that they were by Kaede's village. The two of them walked into the village, stares from strangers pointing at Inu-yasha. The village had changed a little in 15 years. The two of them finally found Kaede's house. The elderly woman answered the door and cried out, "Inu-yasha! Kagome!"  
  
Inu-yasha looked at Kaede and asked, "What? You're still alive after 15 years?" "Inu-yasha!" Kagome yelled, then looked at Kaede and asked in a sweeter voice, "Our two children, Hitomi and Hiroshi went through the well. Have you seen them?" "I have." Kaede answered. "Where are they?!?" Inu- yasha yelled at the elderly woman. Kaede sighed and told Inu-yasha and Kagome where Hitomi and Hiroshi were and also thought about it...  
  
Flashback to about 42 minutes ago...  
  
Kaede looked at the two hanyous that sat in front of her. "What should I do with you two?" she asked the twins. She was too busy healing to watch over them and the children of the village didn't take kindly to hanyous. Kaede was stumped. No one would watch over Hitomi and Hiroshi until finally Shippo spoke up.  
  
"I can take them to see Sango and Miroku." Shippo volunteered. "Will Sango and Miroku watch over them?" Kaede asked. Shippo nodded, "Sure. Their village is only 20 minutes away from here and I'm sure Hitomi and Hiroshi would love to meet Sakura and Satoshi." Kaede nodded, then Shippo grabbed the twins' hands and led them out of the village. The twins were confused. They knew who Miroku and Sango were, but who were Sakura and Satoshi?  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Hitomi and Hiroshi are with Miroku and Sango?!?" Kagome cried. Kaede nodded, "Their village is only a 20 minute walk west from here." Inu-yasha and Kagome thanked the elderly woman and started to walk to Miroku and Sango's village. Meanwhile, in Miroku and Sango's village...  
  
It took Shippo about 10 minutes to remember where Miroku and Sango's house was and 2 minutes to walk there. Shippo knocked on the door of the house and was met with Sango, who happily invited the 3 of them inside her house. Inside the house, Miroku was praying, but immediately stopped once Shippo walked in with 2 small children. "Miroku, Sango, these are Kagome and Inu- yasha's children, Hitomi and Hiroshi." Shippo said, pointing at the twins. He then looked at the twins and introduced them to Miroku and Sango.  
  
Sango knelt down in front of Hitomi and Hiroshi and nearly squealed in excitement of how much they looked like their parents. Miroku knelt down by Sango and shook hands with the two hanyou children.  
  
Shippo looked at Miroku and asked to see Sakura and Satoshi. Miroku smiled and called, "Sakura! Satoshi!" And two children, a boy and girl the ages of 10 and 11, ran inside. "Sakura, Satoshi, this is Hitomi and Hiroshi. Hitomi and Hiroshi, these are our 2 children, Sakura and Satoshi." Sango politely said to the four children. Hiroshi stood staring at Sakura and Satoshi, waiting for an insult to come. But to his surprise, it never did.  
  
Satoshi, a boy the age of eleven, walked up to Hiroshi and stared at his claws. Sakura, a girl the age of ten, went up to Hitomi and felt her ears. "Sugoi! A hanyou!" Satoshi said, smiling. "Just like from Mother's stories!" Sakura cried out loud. Hitomi and Hiroshi immediately knew that they like Sakura and Satoshi. The 4 children began to play outside in the sun, giggling joyfully until Inu-yasha and Kagome came up to the house.  
  
"Kagome-chan! Inu-yasha! It's been 15 years!" Sango cried, hugging her old friends. Okay, maybe not Inu-yasha since he only felt right if his wife or kids were hugging him. Miroku looked at Inu-yasha and said, "Hitomi and Hiroshi are out side with our children." Inu-yasha and Kagome walked outside and stared in amazement. Their son and daughter, who had no friends but themselves, were playing with some human children.  
  
Hitomi and Hiroshi looked at their parents and ran into their open arms. Sakura and Satoshi followed the twins and bowed in front of Inu-yasha and Kagome. "Konnichiwa. I am Satoshi." Satoshi said calmly. "I'm Sakura!" Sakura cried out happily. Kagome and Inu-yasha politely (Or with Inu- yasha's version of politely) introduced themselves. The twins then went back to playing with Satoshi and Sakura while Inu-yasha and Kagome sat talking with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.  
  
They mostly talked about their past until finally Inu-yasha and Kagome decided that it was time for them and their children to go home. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo volunteered to walk them back to the Bone Eater's Well. They wanted to visit Kaede, anyway. Sakura and Satoshi also volunteered to go and Inu-yasha and Kagome agreed. The 9 of them started to walk the 20 minute walk to the well and Kaede's village.  
  
The first 7 minutes passed and the figure of one of Inu-yasha's most hated enemies appeared...Kouga. Kouga wasn't alone; he had an eleven year old boy with him and Inu-yasha wasn't happy. "You!" were the only words that Inu- yasha could get out of his mouth. "Kagome, good to see you after 15 years. Did you finally train that dog of yours?" Kouga asked Kagome, grinning evilly at Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha then began yelling insults at Kouga.  
  
The boy next to Kouga stared wide-eyed, not at Inu-yasha or Kouga, but at Hitomi, who was busy giggling with Sakura. He couldn't move. It was like a spell was cast upon him, making him unable to move and forced to stare at Hitomi. The *spell* wore off once Kagome asked Kouga, "Is that your son?" "Hai." Kouga answered before fighting again with Inu-yasha. Finally, the boy had the courage to walk over to Hitomi.  
  
The boy bowed and said politely, "Hello, my name is Akira. May I ask the name of the beautiful maiden standing in front of me?" He pointed at Hitomi. "Beautiful maiden?" Hitomi thought before saying aloud, "Oh. My name is Hitomi." Then she introduced the rest of the children to Akira. Inu- yasha and Kouga looked like their fight could last for hours, so the children decided to play some games.  
  
The fight did indeed last for hours. By the time the 2 men could argue no more, the sky was black and full of stars, Miroku and Sango were sitting with Kagome and Shippo, half asleep, and the 5 children were leaning on each other, sound asleep. Suddenly the moon disappeared and Inu-yasha changed form. He now looked like a human. "Shit! A new moon!" He cursed.  
  
Kagome stood up, yawned, and said, "Inu-yasha, it's late and the children are asleep. Why don't we go home tomorrow?" "All right." Inu-yasha grumbled. Each parent picked up a child and walked back to Kaede's house. Each person was put into a futon and fell asleep. Akira woke up in the middle of the night and stared at the sleeping Hitomi laying next to him. He thought of her as an angel and had dreams of her after he slept. The 5 children had no idea that the next day would be one of the most important of their lives.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
A/N: This is all I got so far. In my next chapter I'm planning on having the 5 kids release a monster that crystallizes their parents and friends in the feudal era and they have until the next new moon or their parents and friends will be crystallized forever. About the *beautiful maiden* thing....I was watching the Shadow Skill TV series. There's this guy that meets this girl and automatically had a crush on her, calling her his *beautiful maiden*. I thought it would be funny to have Akira do that to Hitomi. R/R please. Oh, and here are the translations for some Japanese words I used in my story:  
  
Jii-chan = Kagome's name for her grandpa...I guess  
  
Sugoi = Awesome  
  
-chan = just some endings on some names....I guess  
  
Konnichiwa = good afternoon/ hello 


	4. The Evil Crystals

At Least We Have Each Other  
  
By: Escachick357  
  
Chapter 4- The Evil Crystals  
  
The following morning, Akira was the last to wake up. He grumbled as he walked to the table in another room. The only ones sitting at the table were Hitomi, Hiroshi, Sakura, and Satoshi. The children ate a breakfast of cooked rice and went outside to play in the warm sun. The sun felt good on everyone's face, so they smiled.  
  
The group of 5 children that Hitomi and Hiroshi met the day before were outside, too. The leader walked up to Hiroshi and threw a punch at him. Hiroshi dodged it easily and aimed a punch that smacked the leader right in the nose. Blood poured out of the leader's nose as he screamed in pain. Then, when Hiroshi wasn't on guard, the leader grabbed Hiroshi's arm and began twisting it. Hiroshi yelped in pain and tried to pull away, but the 13 year old kept twisting.  
  
Hitomi started to run to her brother, but was held back by the oldest girl. "Let me go!" Hitomi screamed as she kicked the girl in the stomach. The oldest girl fell backwards, groaning and holding her stomach as Hitomi ran to Hiroshi. "Let go of my brother!" Hitomi screamed. She kicked the oldest boy in his back. The boy yelled in pain, let go of Hiroshi, and fell forward.  
  
Hiroshi fell to the ground next to the oldest boy, holding his arm in his left hand. Hitomi knelt down by her brother and shot an evil look at the group of kids that tried to hurt her and her twin brother. The group again ran away, screaming in terror as Hitomi helped Hiroshi off the ground. Hiroshi's arm was fine, although it was bruised pretty good.  
  
Hitomi, Hiroshi, Sakura, Satoshi, and Akira walked to the edge of the village and noticed the forest. Their parents said it was fine to play there, but not to pick fights with youkai. The forest was so beautiful and alive that the 5 children could swear they heard the kinder youkai singing softly in the distance. Hitomi and Hiroshi led Sakura, Satoshi, and Akira to the Bone Eater's Well. "That well leads to our home." Hiroshi said, pointing at the well.  
  
"I thought it was all sealed up." Satoshi said cluelessly. "The seal broke yesterday." Hiroshi answered and began to walk towards a new part of the woods. Suddenly, the kind youkai stopped singing and the forest began to look dead and ugly, but nobody got scared. The children just kept walking.  
  
As they got deeper into the forest, an evil wind blew in. When they stopped walking, they were in front of a huge, empty cave. Nobody moved. "Should we go in?" Akira asked, his voice shaking. "Why not?" Sakura asked, grinning. "I'm not going in there." Akira said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Then don't. We'll be out in 5 minutes." Hitomi answered and began walking into the cave with Hiroshi, Satoshi, and Sakura. Akira was alone...for a while. Akira was not going to let his "beautiful maiden" think he was a wuss, so he ran after Hitomi.  
  
The inside of the cave was beautiful, but also creepy. The walls were the colors of the rainbow, but it was silent. There were no youkai and the only sound was the footsteps of the children and the sound of Hitomi and Sakura's hair bouncing against their shoulders. When they finally decided not to go any farther, they came across a blood red wall. On the other side of the wall was a figure, a male youkai. It called for help.  
  
"Help....me..." The youkai pleaded. "Who are you?" Satoshi asked. "My...name is Bardo...I'm trapped behind the wall...please help me..." The youkai called. The 5 children felt sorry for the youkai behind the red wall, so they looked for something, anything, to break the wall, but there wasn't anything. The only thing the children had was their hands and feet. Hiroshi, Satoshi, and Akira punched the wall at the same time that Sakura and Hitomi kicked the wall.  
  
Red shards fell onto the ground as the youkai in it jumped out, laughing insanely. Bardo was at least twice the size of Satoshi, who was the tallest, and had the scariest golden eyes anyone had ever seen. The 5 children were shaking even after they youkai stopped laughing. "15 years. I'm finally out after 15 years!" Bardo screamed. The children screamed as they ran back to the village, away from the evil youkai they had released.  
  
Hitomi and Hiroshi then remembered a story they were told when they were only 6 years old. Years before, in their father's world, there was a monster nearly as powerful and evil as Naraku, that was trying to destroy the world. When he was beaten enough, Inu-yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo sealed him behind a blood red wall and the only way it could break is if a descendant of them hit it. Hitomi and Hiroshi didn't realize that until after the wall broke.  
  
Hitomi, Hiroshi, Sakura, Satoshi, and Akira ran back to the village and into their parent's arms, shaking in fear. "What is it? What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Suddenly, she found out. Bardo floated into the city, laughing insanely as he screamed, "15 years! You trapped me for 15 years! Now I'll trap you for eternity! Wall of Crystals!" A bright, red light was cast onto the village as Bardo left. Everything in the village was becoming crystallized, just like Bardo used to be.  
  
All the houses, plants, and people were becoming crystallized. "Hitomi! Hiroshi!" Kagome called to her children. "Take Sakura, Satoshi, and Akira and run away!" Inu-yasha yelled, then both him and his wife were crystallized. Next to them were the crystallized figures of Kaede, Shippo, and Kouga. Miroku and Sango were the last ones to be crystallized. They were only halfway done when they gave their final pieces of advice to the children.  
  
"The Wall of Crystals...it will keep us crystallized forever, unless Bardo dies by the next full moon..." Miroku said weakly. "Go to both mine and Inu- yasha's homes to find weapons to kill Bardo with. And please hurry, or we'll be crystallized forever." Sango cried weakly. "Hai mother." Sakura said. "And please stay together." Miroku pleaded. "We will, Father." Satoshi answered. "And remember...although it may seem like you're alone, at least you have each other." Sango said before finally becoming crystallized along with her husband.  
  
Hitomi, Hiroshi, Sakura, Satoshi, and Akira quickly ran out of the village, away from their parents to avoid becoming crystallized. When the crystallizing was finally over, they all ran back to the village to take one last look at their parents before they left. They also noticed the 5 kids that insulted Hitomi and Hiroshi were also crystallized. The fear stayed on their faces, their eyes wide open in terror. Inu-yasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Kaede, and Shippo didn't look any better.  
  
Pain rose in everybody's chests. It pained them to see their beloved parents and friends, who protected them, unable to do so now. The 5 of them said a final "good-bye" and "I love you" to their parents before leaving to go home so they could get weapons. It was the only way to save their parent's lives.  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
A/N: So, did you like that one? In my next chapter, the kids get their weapons and go on their journey to save their parents. R/R please. Oh, and "Hai" means yes. 


	5. The Start of a New Journey and a New Com...

At Least We Have Each Other  
  
By: Escachick357  
  
Ch.5- The Start of a New Journey and A New Companion  
  
Hitomi and Hiroshi thought of where to go next. The well was closer and they really had to tell their grandmother and great-grandfather about what happened to Kagome and Inu-yasha. "We have to get home first." Hitomi told Sakura, Satoshi, and Akira. The 3 children nodded and Sakura asked, "Can we come too?" The twins nodded and began to walk towards the well, the others following them.  
  
Once at the well, Hiroshi turned to Sakura, Satoshi, and Akira and said, "All you have to do is jump." Sakura, Satoshi, and Akira nodded and then the 5 children jumped into the well. Everyone stared in amazement as a purple light surrounded them, and groaned when the light went away. Hitomi, Hiroshi, Sakura, Satoshi, and Akira climbed up the side of the well and found out that they were in the shrine during Hitomi and Hiroshi's time. "We're home." Hitomi smiled. Her brother nodded and walked with his sister and their 3 friends to the house.  
  
Sakura, Satoshi, and Akira were a little bit shy when they went to the outside of the shrine. There was an elderly man that was crying and hugging Hitomi and Hiroshi and an elderly woman, that looked slightly younger than the man. After a few minutes, Hitomi and Hiroshi introduced the man and the woman to Sakura, Satoshi, and Akira. "Satoshi, Sakura, and Akira. This is our grandmother and great-grandfather." Hitomi introduced.  
  
Hiroshi turned to his grandmother and sadly said, "Mama and Papa were crystallized along with Sakura, Satoshi, and Akira's parents by an evil villain. We have to use the Tetsuaiga and Mama's bow and arrows to help save them." Tears formed in his grandmother's eyes as she nodded and pointed to the shed next to the shrine. The 5 children walked into the shed and saw the huge Tetsuaiga and the bow leaning against each other. "How can you two hold those? They're almost as big as you two!" Akira asked.  
  
Hitomi and Hiroshi picked up the two items. They were indeed nearly taller than both of them, but suddenly a greenish light surrounded them and both the Tetsuaiga and the bow shrunk to a size big enough for the twins to carry and use them. The 5 children left the shed and said a final good-bye to their grandmother and great-grandfather. "Sayonara, Obaa-sama and Great- grandfather! We'll be back in a month." The twins called before diving into the well.  
  
Once again, the purple light surrounded the 5 children as they went back into the feudal era. Once there, the 5 of them headed towards Sakura and Satoshi's village, which had not been touched at all by Bardo's crystallizing spell. The people in the village stared at Hitomi, Hiroshi, and Akira as they walked down the road to Sakura and Satoshi's house.  
  
Once there, the 5 children walked into the closet in the living room. Inside the closet was Miroku's staff and Sango's boomerang (A/N: I always forget the name of Sango's big boomerang). The staff was a lot taller than Satoshi and Sango's boomerang was nearly 5 times the height of Sakura. "How can we carry and use these things?" Sakura asked sadly. The green light came back and shone on both Sakura and Satoshi. The staff and boomerang shrank to a size that both Sakura and Satoshi could carry (the boomerang and staff were slightly taller than both kids).  
  
Sakura went into her kitchen and grabbed some food and some other supplies. Satoshi went and grabbed a few blankets and small pillows for nights. Sakura and Satoshi packed up their items in a bag and left with their 3 friends. Akira was an expert at fighting with his hands and feet, so he didn't have to worry about getting anything from his home. Once everyone was ready, the 5 children headed west, towards the direction that Bardo headed.  
  
Their first night out on their journey was very strange for 5 kids. But they survived it, knowing that they had each other. When they woke up, the five of them realized something: They had no idea where the next town was. They all sighed and continued on west. Not long afterwards, they ended up in a city that was full of humans and youkai, talking and fighting with each other. People stared at the 5 children as they walked together down the road.  
  
In the middle of the town, shouts of both rage and encouragement filled the air. Hitomi, Hiroshi, Sakura, Satoshi, and Akira ran towards the noise and saw a huge circle of men, both humans and youkai. The children walked up slowly to the men and pushed themselves to the front so they could see what all the commotion was about. Two men stood inside the circle, both big and muscular. "Okay, Joe. If your animal loses, I'll kill it for ya. Save ya some humiliation." One man said to the other. "Good. I can't stand to lose another fight, Johnny." Joe said to his opponent.  
  
Joe and Johnny shook hands and went to their own sides of the circle. After that, they each took out an animal. Johnny had an evil-looking wolf, looking for the kill, held on a rope. Joe had a small, scared kitten with 3 tails, also held on a rope. A whistle filled the air and both Joe and Johnny let their animals go. The kitten shook in fear as Joe pushed it towards the wolf. The wolf had no problems going after the kitten, but wouldn't bite until it was ordered to. "God, just kill the damn cat. I go no use for it anyway." Joe demanded to the wolf.  
  
The wolf ran after the kitten, its jaws open and ready to bite. The kitten closed its eyes, waiting for the wolf's teeth, but they never came. Sakura, angry at a scared little kitten getting killed because a man didn't want it, hurled her large boomerang and struck the wolf, killing it instantly. The crowd started to complain. "What the hell do you think you were doing?!?" Johnny screamed at Sakura. "How dare you treat animals that way. Especially a little kitten like that!" Sakura yelled. Joe and Johnny got mad, mostly because nobody won the fight.  
  
Joe and Johnny walked up to Sakura, swords drawn and ready to strike when suddenly, a huge cat spat fire at the men, severely burning but not killing the men. The crowd screamed in terror as they ran into their homes. The cat shrunk and revealed itself to be the kitten that Sakura rescued. It was a beautiful, black kitten with white stripes and 3 tails. Sakura thanked the kitten and left with Hitomi, Hiroshi, Satoshi, and Akira. But after the 5 of them left the village, the kitten followed them.  
  
Sakura turned around, "Do you want to come with us?" The kitten meowed happily. "Then you can come." Satoshi said to the kitten. The kitten meowed and jumped into Sakura's arms. "You have to name her, Sakura." Hitomi said to her friend. Hiroshi turned to his little sister and asked, "Are you sure it's a girl?" "Positive." Hitomi answered, smiling.  
  
Sakura looked Hitomi. "Well, I think I'll name her Coal." She said before looking at the kitten, "Is that all right with you?" The kitten meowed happily while rubbing her head against Sakura's cheek. "Okay then. From now on, you'll be known as Coal and will be considered Sakura's pet and our new companion and friend." Satoshi said to Coal. Coal nodded and walked with her new master and friends west.  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Well, that was my newest chapter. In my next chapter, Hitomi and Hiroshi are going to meet their Uncle Sesshoumaru. R/R please.  
  
Oh, and here are some Japanese words that I used in my story:  
  
Sayonara = Good-bye  
  
Obaa-sama = Grandmother 


	6. Meeting Uncle Sesshie

At Least We Have Each Other  
  
By: Escachick357  
  
Ch.6- Meeting Uncle Sesshie  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu-yasha, and if I did....I don't know what I'd change.  
  
A/N: Yes, it's been a while since I updated, but I had writers block...that and school got out not too long ago. Uhhh...hope ya like it. R/R please, but no flaming.  
  
****************************  
  
Hitomi, Hiroshi, Sakura, Satoshi, Akira, and Coal traveled for two days into the forest, fighting off any evil youkai that got in their way. The forest was full of tons of edible food and the streams were full of fresh, clean water that tasted delicious. The trees were tall, but very easy to climb. Hitomi and Hiroshi always climbed up the trees to find out where the next town was.  
  
After two days, Hitomi and Hiroshi led their group to a large castle. "Do you think someone's living there?" Satoshi asked. "We can see." Hiroshi answered. Both Hitomi and Hiroshi led Sakura, Satoshi, Akira, and Coal to the large wooden doors of the castle. Both Hitomi and Hiroshi took a deep breath and knocked loudly on the door. It took a while before the door opened and a short toad youkai appeared. "Yes?" The toad asked. "Ummm...we're traveling and would like to know where the next village is." Hitomi answered.  
  
The toad stared at the twins in shock. "Daijoubu desu ka?" Hiroshi asked. "Come with me. All of you!" The toad quickly said. Hitomi, Hiroshi, Sakura, Satoshi, Akira, and Coal shrugged and followed the toad. "My name is Jaken. You are at Lord Sesshoumaru's castle." The toad answered leading them down the hallway. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" Hitomi asked. Jaken said nothing and led the children and Coal to the front of a door. "Stay here!" Jaken ordered. Jaken walked into the room and closed the door. Jaken began talking to a figure inside. Normally, children wouldn't even bother to listen to someone else's conversation, but Hitomi and Hiroshi couldn't resist doing it.  
  
"My lord. Your brother's children have come." Jaken yelled. "Are they alone?" A deeper voice asked. "No. They have 2 humans and 2 youkai with them." Jaken answered. "Send my brother's children here but put the others in the gardens. Stay with them until the others come back or if I call you." The deep voice demanded. "Hai, my lord." Jaken answered. Then the door slowly opened and closed and Jaken walked out.  
  
"Who was that?" Hitomi asked. Without answering, Jaken reopened the door, shoved Hitomi and Hiroshi in the room, and closed the door. "Hey! What the hell was that for?!?" Satoshi yelled. "Lord Sesshoumaru wishes for you to go to the gardens while he talks to his niece and nephew." Jaken answered. "No way!" Akira screamed and began running at the door. Jaken sighed and used his staff to transport Sakura, Satoshi, Coal, Akira, and himself to the gardens, far away from Sesshoumaru's room.  
  
The room that Hitomi and Hiroshi were brought to was filled with books and a desk. Behind the desk was a youkai. The youkai stood up and walked over to Hitomi and Hiroshi. After a minute of staring, the silence was broken. "Are you my brother's children?" The youkai asked. "Who's your brother?" asked Hiroshi. "Inu-yasha." The youkai answered. "He's our otou-sama." Hitomi told the youkai.  
  
The youkai stared at Hitomi and Hiroshi, not smiling. Hitomi and Hiroshi just stared back at he youkai that stood in front of them. Finally, the silence was once again broken. "You look pretty weak for half-demons." The youkai said to the two of them. "I'm not weak!" Hiroshi yelled. "What do you expect? We're 10 years old!" Hitomi yelled. A smile crept across the youkai's face. "You're definitely my brother's children. I'm your uncle, Sesshoumaru." The youkai introduced.  
  
Hitomi and Hiroshi got confused looks on their faces. Hitomi turned to her twin and whispered, "We have an uncle Sesshoumaru?" "I guess so." Hiroshi whispered back to his sister. Quickly, Sesshoumaru sent a small attack at the two of them. Hiroshi, who was faster than Hitomi, pulled out the Tetsuaiga and protected both of them from the attack. "Very clever." Sesshoumaru muttered. Hitomi took out her bow and aimed one of her arrows at her uncle. "Where are our friends?!?" Hitomi demanded. "In the gardens. Do you want them here?" Sesshoumaru calmly asked. Hitomi's eyes narrowed as she said, "I do." "Fine." Sesshoumaru answered then called, "Jaken! Bring the others here!"  
  
The call must have been really loud because Jaken quickly ran into the room with Sakura, Satoshi, Akira, and Coal. A young woman, about Shippo's age followed them. Jaken stared at the woman and angrily yelled, "Go away, Rin!" The woman ignored him and stared at Hitomi and Hiroshi. "So you two are Inu-yasha-sama's children, Hitomi and Hiroshi?" She asked. The twins nodded.  
  
Rin smiled at the children and Coal and said, "You must stay here for the night." Sakura bowed and said, "I'm sorry, but we can't." "You will stay the night!" Sesshoumaru demanded. "No, we won't!" Hitomi and Hiroshi answered snottily. Sesshoumaru sighed, clenched both of his fist, and hit both Hitomi and Hiroshi unconscious at the same time.  
  
Sakura, Satoshi, Akira, and Coal ran to their friend's bodies that laid on the floor. Satoshi put his hands on the wrists of Hitomi and Hiroshi and to his relief, felt a pulse. Sakura and Satoshi tried unsuccessfully to wake the twins up. After 10 minutes of crying, Sesshoumaru got annoyed.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked to the unconscious bodies of his niece and nephew and picked them up by the collars of their robes. Their heads, arms, and legs looked at the floor and didn't move. Sesshoumaru, although both his hands were holding the twins, carried the two of them to a bedroom and laid them both on futons. He left their unconscious bodies lying inside the little beds.  
  
Once he got back to "his room", he said to Sakura, Satoshi, Akira, and Coal, "Now you will stay here for the night." Since both Hitomi and Hiroshi were still unconscious, the others had no choice but to agree. Rin had showed them to their room. They weren't allowed to share the same room as the twins because they had no relation to Sesshoumaru, but their room was just as nice. "Supper is in 2 hours. Sesshoumaru-sama expects you to be on time." Rin told them then left the room.  
  
Not long afterwards, both the twins began to regain consciousness. Hiroshi opened his eyes and looked at his sister, "Hitomi? Where are we?" Hitomi shrugged, "I don't know. But I think we're still in Uncle Sesshoumaru's castle." The two of them got up and opened the only door in their room. All they saw was a hallway with many different doors. "Which room are Sakura, Satoshi, Akira, and Coal in?" Hitomi asked her brother. Hiroshi shrugged and answered, "I don't know. But let's try some of these rooms." Hitomi nodded.  
  
The hallway was very long and held nearly 100 rooms, so Hitomi and Hiroshi knew they had to find their friends quickly. 2 hours passed and the twins both searched only 43 rooms and did not find their friends. They were going for their 44th room when a voice in the hallway stopped them, "So, you finally woke up." The twins jumped, turned around, and saw Sesshoumaru standing in front of them with no expression on his face.  
  
"What did you do with our friends?!?" Hiroshi yelled at Sesshoumaru. "Calm down. Your friends are in the dining room eating supper. Follow me." Sesshoumaru said. Hitomi and Hiroshi nodded and followed their uncle to the dining room and found Sakura, Satoshi, Akira, Rin, and Jaken sitting at the table, bowls of stew in front of them. Coal was sitting on the lap of Sakura.  
  
Hitomi, Hiroshi, and Sesshoumaru sat at the table while Rin put bowls of stew in front of them. As everyone ate, Sesshoumaru turned to Hitomi and Hiroshi and asked, "Why are you and your friends traveling alone?" Hitomi gulped as she answered, "We were playing in a cave outside of our village when we saw a youkai trapped behind a blood-red wall crying for help." "We thought it was a kind youkai that Naraku trapped years before, so we broke the wall and found that it was an evil youkai named Bardo that our parents trapped 15 years ago." Hiroshi finished.  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped up and stared at the twins, "What?!? Bardo is free?!?" The twins nodded. "Hai. Our parents and the entire village were crystallized. And we have until the next full moon to find Bardo." Hitomi started. "So, we grabbed the weapons out parents used to defeat Bardo. If we can defeat Bardo by the end of the next new moon, we can save out parents." Hiroshi finished. Sesshoumaru frowned and said, "Hitomi, Hiroshi, Sakura, Satoshi, Akira, and Coal. Come with me." The group nodded and followed Sesshoumaru down the long hallway.  
  
Sesshoumaru led the 5 children and Coal to a room that held lots of armor and weapons. Sesshoumaru opened a closet that held a blue and a green robe. He gave the blue robe to Hiroshi and the green robe to Hitomi. "Put these on. These robes were made by your grandfather. They were very similar to the one your father wears. It protects you better than any regular armor. And take these," He gave them a pair of shoes, "You may need them on your journey."  
  
Sesshoumaru went to another closet and grabbed a robe that looked like Miroku's and a suit that looked like Sango's fighting suit. Miroku's robe was given to Satoshi, Sango's suit was given to Sakura, Sesshoumaru even gave a stone collar to Coal. "Sakura and Satoshi. This robe and suit is slightly better than regular armor. The robe can absorb most evil magic and the suit gives you extra strength. And Coal's collar can boost up her magic." He told them.  
  
Lastly, Sesshoumaru grabbed a suit that looked like Kouga's and a pair of gloves. Those went to Akira. "Akira, this suit is stronger than normal armor and gives you a boost of speed. The gloves boost up your strength. It can sometimes break through huge boulders." He told Akira. The children and Coal stared in amazement at their gifts and then gave Sesshoumaru a gift he's only had once...a bunch of hugs and some kisses from Coal.  
  
The children hugged Sesshoumaru so hard he fell backwards, but nobody let go. Finally, the youkai couldn't take it anymore, "All right! Let go of me and go to bed! You leave tomorrow morning!" The children let go. "Hai. Oyasumi Nasai, Sesshoumaru!" They called before leaving for their own rooms.  
  
Hitomi and Hiroshi laid in their beds, not knowing of the surprise them and their friends would have.  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
*******************************  
  
Well, that was it. I hope ya liked it. I know I made Sesshoumaru sound really nice, but don't worry next time he won't be so nice. In my next chapter, the group gets an unexpected surprise at the castle. Here are some translations for those Japanese words I used:  
  
Daijoubu desu ka? = Are you okay?  
  
Youkai = demon  
  
Hai = yes  
  
Otou-sama = Father  
  
-sama = some polite ending...I guess  
  
Oyasumi Nasai = Good night  
  
R/R please, but no flames. 


	7. Fighting in the Castle

At Least We Have Each Other  
  
By: Escachick357  
  
Ch. 7- Fighting in the Castle  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu-yasha. And if I did, I'd be rich as hell.  
  
A/N: Hey, sorry for not updating for a while. I had work, writer's block, and now I'm back in school. I'm going to try to update after this chapter really soon. Okay? All right. R/R but don't flame me.  
  
In the shadows around the outside of Sesshoumaru's castle, 4 tall figures stood whispering. "So, boss. Are we going to attack them?" One of the figures asked. "Yes. It's what Lord Bardo wishes." The tallest figure answered, "And we must not disobey him." The others nodded and climbed up the wall of the castle and onto the roof. They all jumped onto the next balcony and ran into the room it led to: the dining room.  
  
Unfortunately for the 4 figures, nobody was inside, in fact, the entire castle was silent. "Dammit!" The boss yelled. Him and his men wandered out to the hallway quietly, not even seeing a single servant. The boss ran to the nearest window, opened it, stuck his head out, pulled out a strange wooden whistle, and blew into it hard. A loud, high-pitched sound filled the air and many winged demons filled the sky and landed on the castle.  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes and quickly sat up after hearing the whistle. She looked to her side and saw Hiroshi, still sound asleep. She went over to her twin and started shaking him, "Hiroshi, wake up." She shook as she got the words out. Hiroshi opened his eyes and asked, "What?" "I...heard a loud whistle. I think the castle is going to be attacked." Hitomi stuttered. "It was probably just the wind." Hiroshi said sitting up.  
  
Suddenly, the two hanyou children heard something land on the roof. They both jumped up, grabbed the Tetsuaiga and Kagome's bow and arrows, and ran out to the hallway. Down the hall, they saw Sakura holding Coal, both looking afraid. "I heard a whistle in the wind and the landings on the roof. Akira and I both woke up, but not Satoshi. We can't wake him up." Sakura softly cried. "Where is Akira?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I'm here." Akira answered as he opened the door to the room that Sakura and Satoshi shared, "I can't wake up Satoshi." Hiroshi opened the door to the room and saw Satoshi laying in his futon in a very deep sleep. "Have Coal wake him up." Hiroshi told Sakura. "What?" Sakura asked cluelessly. "You heard me! Just cast a fire spell on him!" Hiroshi nearly yelled.  
  
"But won't that...hurt him?"  
  
"Not if it's just a small one. Now do it!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Coal disappeared into the room, blew a tiny bit of fire on Satoshi, and woke him up screaming.  
  
Satoshi's screams didn't last long. He heard the youkai on the roof. He quickly grabbed his staff and threw Sango's boomerang at Sakura. Akira ran into his room to grab his gloves. Once he came out into the hallway, a hole appeared in the ceiling and some winged youkai that were HUGE jumped inside the castle. Sakura, Satoshi, Hitomi, Hiroshi, and Akira screamed in terror. "We have to fight!" Hitomi screamed.  
  
Everyone nodded and headed towards the large youkai, their weapons drawn. The youkai were tall and strong, but had no skills in fighting. The children, however, had experience in fighting. Hitomi and Hiroshi were always fighting with the kids at school, Sakura had practiced the boomerang since she was small, Satoshi had been practicing spells since he was old enough to talk, and Akira had been fighting since he was old enough to walk around by himself. 20 youkai were killed in a minute by the 5 of them and Coal.  
  
After a while, the stronger and more experienced of the youkai appeared in larger armor. There were only 3 of them, just enough for 2 kids on one. It wasn't easy. Hitomi and Hiroshi had to worry about fighting both the front and back of their youkai. Sakura and Satoshi did the same to their youkai, but Akira had to fight with Coal.  
  
Akira was busy using his fists on the front side of his youkai, while Coal transformed into her bigger self and attacked her youkai by the outside of the neck. Blood flowed heavily as the youkai grew weak and fell to the ground, dead, just like his other 2 companions.  
  
When the 3 experienced youkai died, Hitomi, Hiroshi, Sakura, Satoshi, Akira, and Coal were out of breath and tired. They were so tired that they all had to lean against each other while taking deep breaths. Suddenly, the 4 biggest figures came up: the ones that blew the whistle and had an order from Bardo. The children and Coal shook as they came near. The youkai were tall, pig-like youkai with muscles as big as the small Tetsuaiga that Hiroshi held. (A/N: Try to imagine those monsters from Zelda: Ocarina of Time that are in the Sacred Forest Meadow when Link is an adult and you got the 4 youkai) They came closer and raised the maces that they held.  
  
The children and Coal knew that they wouldn't have a chance at fighting them, so they did the only thing they could do...scream for help. As soon as the screams left their mouths, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin ran. Rin ran to the children while Sesshoumaru and Jaken fought the pig youkai. The pig youkai were more skilled than the last youkai that the children and Coal fought, but Sesshoumaru and Jaken were a lot more skilled than them.  
  
The pig youkai fell to the ground, nearly dead. A hologram of Bardo appeared in the air and grunted, "Stupid Pigs! You'll do better in Hell!" Then with a magical wave of his hand, the pigs disappeared. Bardo smiled and looked at the kids, "Well, you seemed to have missed my present from last time. Well....here it is again!" "Rin! Get them and yourself out of here. NOW!!!" Sesshoumaru yelled. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin answered and pushed the kids and Coal in front of her, towards the exit.  
  
Bardo yelled his magical spell that crystallized the children's parents. The spell got closer as the as the children, Coal, and Rin got closer to the exit. Finally the exit came. Akira was the first out, then Satoshi, then Sakura and Coal, and then Hitomi and Hiroshi. The 6 of them looked behind them and saw the entire castle crystallize. Rin was only 4 steps away from the exit, but became crystals. The children and Coal stared in both shock and fear.  
  
From inside the castle, Hiroshi, who had the best hearing, heard Bardo from the castle shout, "Damn! I missed them again!" Then all of them saw Bardo appear out of the top of the castle, a huge scowl on his evil face. "Bardo! What have you done to Uncle Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin?!?" Hitomi screamed at the evil man that was now floating in the sky right above the castle. All Bardo did was laugh.  
  
"Bardo! Prepare to die!" Hiroshi screamed, readying the Tetsuaiga. "Yeah!" Hitomi yelled, taking out her bow and arrows. Sakura, Satoshi, and Akira followed by taking out Miroku's staff, Sango's boomerang, and Akira's fists. Coal grew bigger. Bardo laughed, stuck his hands out in front of him, and called out a different spell, that the kids and Coal didn't understand. A yellow light appeared and surrounded them. Hitomi and Hiroshi felt their bodies going numb and saw Bardo disappear into thin air. Then they slipped into the world of unconsciousness.  
  
****************3 hours later******************  
  
"Who are they? And why would they travel to the castle that Sesshoumaru lives in?" A deep, male voice asked. He didn't get an answer because a softer voice was busy whispering prayers over the 6 unconscious bodies. After a while, they all opened their eyes and saw the faces of a man and a woman. At first, nobody said anything until Satoshi broke the silence, "Who are you?"  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: Okay, that was it. Sorry if you thought it sucked, but I'll try to make the next chapter better. And if I don't update soon, you can blame it on my stupid high school. R/R if you want, but be nice. Oh, and here are some Japanese translations:  
  
Hai = yes  
  
-sama = some name ending. 


	8. The Ghost from the Past

At Least We Have Each Other  
  
By: Escachick357  
  
Ch. 8- The Ghost from the Past  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu-yasha, but if I did...I'd be popular around most anime freaks.  
  
A/N: I'm baaaaaaack! Yes, it has been a long time since I updated, but there's been a lot going on: school, work, and writer's block. Now when you send me a review, I would really really REALLY appreciate a suggestion of what should happen in the next chapter. I've had no idea what to write, I didn't update until my sister gave me this idea for the chapter. So please send ideas! Now on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The woman looked at the now conscious children and smiled, "My name is Miya." Hitomi and Hiroshi gasped. Their mother had told them about Miya and her older sister, Mina. But Miya was supposed to be 6 years old. This woman was at least 21. "Miya?" Satoshi asked suspiciously, "As in Priestess Miya?" The woman smiled and nodded her head. "Where...are we?" Sakura softly asked. "You are in the Eastern Forest about 10 miles from my village. When we found you, you were all drained of your energy and barely conscious." Miya answered, the smile still on her face.  
  
"Ummm...who's 'we' exactly?" Akira asked nervously. "My husband, Reidon..." Miya started. The man standing next to her smiled and gave a small wave. "My elder sister, her husband, and their four children. Actually they just went to grab some special herbs and firewood and should be back soon." Miya finished. "Okay, I know that it's dark, so that's the reason for the firewood, but why do we need the herbs? I feel perfectly fine." Hiroshi asked.  
  
Miya let out a soft laugh, "It's not for you. We're going to burn the herbs to keep the youkai that dwell around here away." "There are youkai here?" Hitomi asked. This time Reidon answered her, "Of course. We're in the forest, so there is definitely youkai. The herbs we burn will protect us throughout the night and until the evening of tomorrow."  
  
"We're back, Aunt Miya." A voice from behind said. Everybody turned around and looked upon the figure that had the voice. It belonged to an 11 year old boy with a bucket full of water. "Ah, welcome back, Kogato." Miya answered before pausing. A silence passed before she asked, "They're fighting again, aren't they?"  
  
Kogato nodded and put his bucket down on a flat rock, "And Iruka is only making it worse." A 12 year old boy ran up with a scared look on his face, "It's worse than it's every been before! Their fighting is bound to keep the youkai away instead of having the herbs being burned!" "Are you okay, Iruka?" Reidon asked the boy, who now was shaking as he put the basket of herbs on the ground, "Hai, just cover your ears."  
  
Two screaming voices got closer and closer and kept getting louder and louder. "You are a complete baka, Mataichi!" A girl's voice screamed. "Takes one to know one, bitch!" Another boy's voice yelled back. "Mataichi! You know that putting water on somebody won't wake them up from unconsciousness. That only works if you're sleeping!" The girl screamed.  
  
"No it won't, Hanata. You're only telling me that because you think you're smarter than me."  
  
"I AM smarter than you!"  
  
"You are such a damn liar, Hanata!"  
  
"I am not, you asshole!"  
  
"Yes you are, you damn ugly bi-"  
  
A voice then filled the air—woman's voice.  
  
"Mataichi! Hanata!"  
  
"We're sorry, okaa-san."  
  
Mataichi, Hanata, and their parents then appeared. Both Hanata and Mataichi stood holding a very large basket of firewood and had angry, every angry looks on their faces. Their father, an extremely muscular and tall man, was carrying the meat of a slaughtered animal. The woman walking next to him fascinated Hitomi, Hiroshi, Sakura, Satoshi, and Akira.  
  
This woman, although her kimono had a few mud stains on them and her face and hands were slightly dirty, was the most beautiful woman the 5 of them had ever seen. Her voice sounded as good as how she looked, "Oh, you're awake. It's a good thing you woke up." Miya and I were afraid you weren't going to awaken. I am the priestess, Mina."  
  
Sakura, Satoshi, and Akira introduced themselves and Coal, but Hitomi and Hiroshi just couldn't bring themselves to introduce each other. Their mother had told them millions of stories about the feudal era, but she hardly talked about Miya and Mina. They didn't know why, but they were never told much about the two of them.  
  
Both Hitomi and Hiroshi took a deep breath and introduced themselves. Although surprise filled her soft brown eyes, she managed to keep the surprise inside. "Are you two Inu-yasha and Kagome's children?" Mina asked. Both of them nodded. Mina softly chuckled, "I thought so. There are very few hanyous left now since your father left."  
  
"Wow...really?" Hiroshi asked. Mina nodded her head. The smile was still glued on her face. "Will we be able to get to your village soon?" Hitomi asked. Mina nodded, "We'll stop traveling tonight, but we should get there by tomorrow afternoon." "We don't want to continue tonight because we'd be slaughtered before we'd know what would be coming after us." Mina's husband, Yamagi answered, pointing at the setting sun.  
  
"We have to continue! We've only got 20 days to kill Bardo!" Satoshi yelled from his spot in front of the fire pit. "You still got 20 days. Relax and let your parents do the fighting...or at least let me do it." Mataichi told Satoshi as he piled wood in the empty pit. "Mataichi, fighting solves nothing." Iruka told his older brother as he tossed a few herbs into the pit.  
  
Mataichi snorted, "There you go again Iruka, you damn peacemaker. Hell, if it were up to you, the world would be nothing but flowers, no weapons, and hermits, those lazy ass-" "Mataichi!" Yamagi yelled from the other side of the pit. He lit the wood on fire and looked at his oldest son, "Apologize to Iruka." "But Otou-san..." Mataichi started. "NOW!!!" Yamagi shouted, his voice echoing through the forest.  
  
Mataichi didn't need to be told again. He looked at Iruka and mumbled an apology. "Does he always yell like that?" Sakura asked Miya wide-eyed. Miya shook her head, "No, he's actually pretty calm most of the time. Don't worry, he won't yell at you like that." Sakura still wasn't convinced. She looked over at Hanata, who was tossing more herbs into the fire pit.  
  
"Don't worry. Otou-san is always yelling at Mataichi. He won't yell at you." Hanata said, looking at the terrified younger girl. Now Sakura was convinced. Reidon held the carcass of the demon over the campfire. In a short time, the smell of cooking meat filled the part of the forest where they all sat. A few minutes later, both Reidon and Yamagi split the meat into 14 parts and gave them to everyone.  
  
The cooked meat tasted a lot different from the cooked meat in the present...mostly because this meat had very little salt and sauces that Kagome used when she cooked, but nevertheless, the meat was edible and tasted good. After a while, Yamagi stopped to toss more sticks into the fire to keep it from dying. Everyone sat around the fire, eating and relaxing, until they started growing tired.  
  
Miya, Mina, Reidon, and Yamagi were the ones that grew tired and fell asleep soon after. Hitomi, Hiroshi, Sakura, Satoshi, Akira, Coal, Kogato, Iruka, Hanata, and Mataichi all sat around the fire, talking and occasionally tossing sticks into the pit. Everyone told stories to themselves and laughed, but not loud enough to wake the adults up and not soft enough to be a whisper.  
  
"And then, before anyone could say anything, Mataichi..." Hanata began to say. "Wait!" Satoshi interrupted upon hearing some rustling in the bushes behind Kogato, "There's something else that's here." As soon as he finished saying that, a young woman in a thin kimono walked up from behind the bushes. She looked beautiful with her long hair and rosy cheeks, but her pale brown eyes made her seem so mysterious.  
  
"Good evening, children. My name is Setsuko. May I ask your names?" the woman asked. Everyone nervously introduced themselves and asked what she was doing out so late in the forest. A frown appeared on her face, "My village is 3 miles away from here and at dawn, an earthquake will destroy it. I saw it in my dream!" "You saw it in a dream?" Kogato asked.  
  
"Hai! I have the power to see visions in my dreams!" Setsuko cried. "My Otou-san says that there is no way to see visions in dreams. They're just made up. He's told me that ever since I had that dream on the ox that was trying to kill me when I was six." Akira told her. Hitomi softly giggled, but answered, "My Okaa-san and Obaa-san told me that, too when I thought there was a monster in my closet." Hiroshi laughed, "Yeah, Otou-san really got you with that one." "He got you too!" Hitomi shot at Hiroshi. Hiroshi stopped laughing, "Oh yeah."  
  
"Please! You must believe me! An earthquake really will destroy my village!" Setsuko cried and waited a few seconds, "Do you believe me?" At the same time, everyone but Setsuko shook their heads. Now Setsuko was desperate to get their attention. She put her pale hands on Iruka's cheeks and looked into his eyes, "Please believe me." Iruka shivered and shook his head, "I'm sorry Setsuko, but I don't believe you."  
  
Tears fell from Setsuko's eyes as she ran away. "Her hands...they were so cold." Iruka said softly. "Do you think we should have believed her?" Kogato asked. "I don't think so. I really don't believe that an earthquake will destroy the town, plus she changed her emotions too quickly." Satoshi said. "I guess you're right. I just wonder why she left so quickly." Kogato said.  
  
Suddenly, Setsuko appeared again, but this time she was burnt and bloody. She quickly grabbed Sakura's arm and held tightly. "You have to believe me! You have to!" Setsuko screamed. "Let go!" Sakura screamed, trying desperately to pry the woman's hand off her arm. Setsuko's grip tightened. She grabbed Iruka's arm with her free hand and screamed, "Please! You have to believe me! Please! It hurts! I'm in pain!"  
  
Everyone lunged at Setsuko, trying their hardest to free Sakura and Iruka, all screaming. Miya, Mina, Reidon, and Yamagi's eyes opened and saw the woman squeezing Sakura and Iruka's arms, but it only lasted a few seconds. Setsuko then disappeared into thin air. Everyone stood in fear and silence, almost petrified, everyone but Sakura and Iruka.  
  
Tears were rolling down their cheeks and they clutched the arms that Setsuko grabbed. Miya and Mina pulled up the sleeves of the kimonos that Sakura and Iruka wore and nearly screamed. There were burns right where Setsuko grabbed them. The two women wasted no time treating the burns. "What happened? Who was that woman?" Reidon asked Mataichi, who was literally shaking like a leaf.  
  
"I...don't know. We only know that her name is Setsuko and she tried to have us believe that her village 3 miles away was to be destroyed by an earthquake. We didn't believe her, so she grabbed them. I'm really scared." Mataichi answered. "Me too." The rest of the kids and Coal answered. Mina sighed, "It's alright. She's gone and in the morning we'll see if her village was destroyed. Now to go sleep." Although they were still freaked out, everyone did as they were told.  
  
When the sun came up, everyone walked the three miles to Setsuko's village. Everything seemed peaceful and nothing happened. Children ran throughout the streets, laughing and playing games. Women sat outside, visiting with each other while the men were busy repairing buildings. "I...don't get it. Setsuko said that an earthquake was going to destroy the village at dawn. And it's the afternoon." Hitomi said out loud.  
  
"You met her?" A voice from behind them asked. Everyone jumped and turned around to see a tall, elderly man with his eyes wide open, "You saw Setsuko? The woman in the woods with the long, black hair begging for help?" Hiroshi nodded, "Yeah. She said that at dawn the village was going to be destroyed by an earthquake..." "And when we said we didn't believe her, she ran away crying then came back bloody, burnt, and screaming." His sister finished.  
  
The elderly man gave them a sad look before saying, "I am Shiro, the village elder. I remember Setsuko from 58 years ago, even though I was just 12 years old." "58 years ago? But she looked so young. What happened?" Hanata asked wide-eyed, he hand covering her opened mouth.  
  
"Setsuko lived in this village her entire life. When she was just 6 years old, she found her parents murdered while everyone was sleeping. After that, she claimed to see visions of horrible things. Everyone believed her, but nothing ever happened. She married when she was 16 and the whole village thought she'd stop these visions, but she didn't. After a year or so, her husband left her because he thought she was crazy. One day, she had a vision that the village would be destroyed by an earthquake, but nobody believed her. She screamed and begged for at least someone to believe her, but nobody did. The leader threatened to punish her if she didn't be quiet." Shiro began. "Oh my..." Miya gasped.  
  
Shiro took a deep breath before continuing, "She didn't stop screaming. She grabbed onto villager's arms and begged them to believe her. At first we ignored her, but we had to punish her after what she did to my younger sister, Maki." "What did she do?" Iruka asked. "She grabbed Maki by the throat while she was walking home. As Setsuko grabbed Maki, she screamed in the child's face and started strangling her." Tears started to roll out of Shiro's eyes, "Maki almost died."  
  
"What happened next?" Sakura asked, squeezing onto her brother's hand. Shiro took a deep breath, "Some townsmen removed Maki from Setsuko and the leader...had Setsuko burned to death. They tied her to a wooden pole, covered twigs and hay around her, and lit them all on fire. She died 58 years ago yesterday." "Did the earthquake ever happen?" Mataichi asked.  
  
Shiro nodded his head, "It happened 2 years after she died. Half the town was killed and everything was destroyed. Even though the earthquake did eventually happen, Setsuko comes into the woods on the anniversary of her death, pleading for travelers to help her, but she only stays for a day."  
  
"So she only comes on the day she died?" Sakura stuttered. Shiro nodded his head, "Don't worry. She only comes once and your burns will go away within the next few hours." The group thanked Shiro for what he told them and left Setsuko's village for Mina's. "Thank God that's over with. I was scared as hell." Hiroshi sighed, looking at his sister. "Me too. No we have to figure out how to beat Bardo and save Otou-san, Okaa-san, and everyone else who was crystallized." Hitomi answered grabbing hold of Hiroshi's hand.  
  
Hiroshi looked at Hitomi and smiled, "It's okay. We can do it." Hitomi smiled and nodded, "You're right. After all, we have each other, and out friends!" "And I have this!" Hiroshi yelled, removing his hand from Hitomi's, grabbed her ribbon, and running off with it to the west, towards Mina's village. "Hiroshi! Give me back my hair ribbon!" Hitomi screamed, running after her brother in anger.  
  
"Chotto matte, Hitomi! Hiroshi!" Sakura, Satoshi, Coal, Mataichi, Hanata, Iruka, Kogato, and Akira yelled, following both of them. Miya, Reidon, Mina, and Yamagi smiled and ran after them. They knew that Hitomi, Hiroshi, and their friends wouldn't have any problems saving their families.  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, that's what I got. Don't flame me if you don't like it please. Half of this story was written by my little sister since the idea WAS hers. Remember R/R if you want, but if you do PLEASE send me some ideas for the next chapter. Oh, and here are some translations for some of the Japanese words I used in my story:  
  
Hai = yes  
  
Okaa-san = Mom  
  
Otou-san = Dad  
  
Obaa-san = Grandma  
  
Chotto matte = Wait a minute 


End file.
